


Calculus Is Important

by Vixella



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixella/pseuds/Vixella
Summary: One frat party, several drinks and the threat of a calculus exam call for desperate measures.





	Calculus Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything but I hope you enjoy! As always feedback is appreciated ^_^

You let out a soft sigh as you came up beside your friends in the large kitchen of the frat house that you were currently in, the sounds of the party going on around you not concealing the disappointed sound one bit.

“Turned down again?” Your best friend asked as she watched you pour yourself a drink before knocking it back quickly and reaching for the bottle again. You frowned as you finished pouring yourself your new drink, turning and leaning back on the counter as you looked over at her sympathetic face.

“Of course. I’m never going to get laid apparently,” you whined dramatically and she laughed, shaking her head at you gently.

“Of course you will. Maybe you’re just not trying with the right people.”

You hummed quietly, not bothering to answer her as you glanced around the room. You came to a quick halt as your eyes fell on the tall boy across the kitchen, a bored expression on his face as he talked to two of his friends.

Most of the girls on campus were usually more concerned with Jongin and Baekhyun, the two boys that he was chatting to. They were absolutely gorgeous and you could understand why and yet, you had only had eyes for Oh Sehun. He was tall, with dark hair and strong features, a look of either indifference or perpetual boredom plastered on his face and yet, you were still drawn to him.

You were pretty sure he had no clue who you were, you’d never really spoken to him after all, aside from that one time you’d literally ran into him on the way to one of your classes and apologized. Yet, whenever he was around you always found your eyes falling on him.

“What about Sehun?” one of your friends asked you, smirking slightly when you pulled your eyes away from him abruptly to look over at her.

“No thanks. You know he’s never interested in anyone,” you told her bluntly. “I’ve had enough rejection for one night.”

She glanced back and forth between you and the small group on the opposite side of the room a few times, a calculating glint forming in her eyes before they finally settled back on you.

“Hmmm, I propose a bet,” she told you and you quirked a brow at her. She continued before you could speak. “If you can get Sehun to sleep with you then I’ll tutor you for that calculus exam that you’ve been begging me for help with.”

You tilted your head slightly, narrowing your eyes at her as you actually considered her proposal. You were going to fail calculus if you didn’t get some help and it was sorely tempting.

“And if he won’t sleep with me?”

“Then you get to go on a nice date with my cousin Jaehyun. He won’t shut the hell up about me setting you up with him and he’s starting to drive me crazy.”

You nibbled on your lower lip, glancing back over at Sehun. You knew the chances of him actually having sex with you were probably less than you actually passing your class without help and yet you really, really didn’t want to fail calculus.

“Fine,” you told her, her eyes widening in surprise that you’d actually accepted. You didn’t do things like this, not usually.

You turned back to the counter, quickly pouring yourself another shot and downing it quickly with a grimace, before turning back around and squaring your shoulders.

“Wish me luck,” you murmured as you began to make your way over to Sehun and his friends.  The closer you got to him, the more your little burst of confidence seemed to diminish. You knew that he was going to reject you and he was actually someone that you’d had a slight crush on from afar for a while. Your eyes trailed over him, taking note of the plain black tee, the tight ripped jeans that encased his thighs. You brought your eyes back up again, landing on his lips as they pulled into a smirk that was directed at one of his friends. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to fuck him. Who wouldn’t?

“Well hello there, beautiful,” Baekhyun murmured, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he looked at you. You gave him a small glance before purposely ignoring him, instead focusing on Sehun.

Sehun looked down at you, a brow raised slightly in question as he waited for you to speak. Baekhyun simply shrugged and turned back to Jongin to continue his conversation. You ignoring him didn’t really phase him, he could have his pick out of any of the girls here and he knew it.

As Sehun watched you, your confidence seemed to disappear completely and nerves began to bubble up within you. Your mind raced as you tried to come up with a way to propose the idea to him but you came up with absolutely nothing. You straightened your spine, opening your mouth to speak though you still had no idea what you were going to say although apparently your mouth had a mind of its own at that precise moment.

“Look, I’m pretty sure you don’t know me but my friends bet me that I couldn’t get you to have sex with me and I really don’t want to go on a date with my friend’s cousin. I also really need to pass my next calculus exam, so let’s fuck?”

As soon as the words left your mouth, you realised exactly what it was that you’d just blurted out and you were absolutely mortified. You wished the ground would open up beneath you and swallow you whole.

The look on Sehun’s face was one of slight shock, though it quickly morphed into one of poorly concealed amusement. The conversation that Baekhyun and Jongin had been having came to a sudden halt, both boys looking at you in shock before Jongin suddenly burst out laughing.

“Did she really just ignore me and ask Sehun to fuck her?!” Baekhyun seemingly asked nobody in particular, clearly offended and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes slightly, even as you ignored the other two boys and looked up at Sehun.

Your mouth opened and closed repeatedly, apparently deciding that now was the time when it didn’t want to say anything and you were pretty sure that you were as red as a stop light. Your mind scrambled for something to say, for something that could ease the embarrassment that you felt because you really, really hadn’t meant to say that to him. Damn it.

His eyes roamed over your face for a moment, before they settled back on your own face. You were pretty sure that you were imagining the sudden softness that you thought was in their depths.

You took a deep breath, shifting uncomfortably, mouth suddenly dry as you parted your lips to speak.

“I-”

“Sure, why not.”

You gaped at him as simply shrugged slightly, your mind going blank once again as Baekhyun asked what you probably would have been thinking if your brain actually worked.

“What the fuck? Did he actually agree?”

The question had been aimed at Jongin, who actually hadn’t stopped laughing and was leaning against the wall at this point while he clutched his sides. You briefly wondered if he was high because surely it wasn’t that funny.

“W-wait, seriously?” you found yourself asking, still completely shocked that he’d agreed to casually to such an absurd request.

“Calculus is important,” he deadpanned, his response finally tipping Jongin over the edge as he collapsed to the floor, laughing too hard to breathe, let alone keep himself upright.

Sehun finally seemed to show something other than his usual amused indifference when Baekhyun practically whined about you going to Sehun and not to him, glaring at his friend as he took your hand in his. He tugged you along behind him as he moved through the large kitchen, Jongin calling out a breathless “Stay safe!” at your retreating forms before devolving into laughter once again.

You glanced back just as he was pulling you out of the door, your eyes landing on your friends who were still just where you’d left them, all of which were looking at you with either amusement or complete disbelief.

Your eyes went back to Sehun, his hand holding yours in a surprisingly gentle grip as he pulled you through the house and up the stairs before finally tugging you into a dark room. He flipped on the light before he finally closed the door softly behind you.

“So…” Sehun murmured, his eyes landing on yours as he stopped a few feet away from you while you stayed right by the closed door, trying to process exactly what had just happened. “Do you actually want to fuck me or do you just really want to pass Calculus?”

You blinked up at him for a moment before you began to mindlessly stutter out a response.

“Well, I… Uh… I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to. But you really don’t have to, it’s fi-”

“Oh, but I want to,” he told you, his voice low and you felt yourself shiver involuntarily at his tone. “I just wanted to be sure. Come on then.”

Your brain seemed to short circuit once again at his words, unable to comprehend that Sehun, the extremely attractive boy that you had a very well hidden (or so you thought) thing for actually wanted to sleep with you.

“Wait, what?”

He rolled his eyes at you as he stepped toward you, murmuring a small “I guess I have to do everything myself.”

He didn’t hesitate in reaching for you, fingers brushing against the bare skin at your waist thanks to the crop top that you’d chosen to wear, his gentle grip a complete contradiction to the way his mouth hungrily captured your own.

The moment his mouth touched yours, something inside you seemed to snap as you kissed him back with just as much intensity. Your hands scrambled over his shirt as you parted your lips for him, allowing his tongue to tangle with yours as his fingers tightened around your waist, a small groan leaving him at your enthusiastic response.

His fingers grazed along the waistband of your jeans and down to your thighs, squeezing slightly in a silent command for you to jump. You complied, wrapping your legs around his waist as your back was pressed up against the door, his mouth leaving your own to leave a trail of fire along your jaw until he reached the column of your throat where he promptly began to suck on the soft skin in a way that had you moaning quietly. Your fingers finally found the hem of his shirt, tugging on the fabric until he changed his position slightly, removing his mouth from you as he allowed you to tug it over his head and throw it somewhere behind him.

His mouth was back on yours before you could even blink, his tongue pushing past the seam of your lips as his hands began to travel up your still covered thighs until his fingers finally found skin.

He gripped your waist tightly, pressing his body closer to you while his tongue brushed against yours heatedly, the small whimper that escaped you when his bulge pressed against your heat, captured in the depths of his mouth.

You were rolling your hips against his as his hands climbed higher, making you shiver as they passed over your heated skin. His hands gripped the bottom of your crop top as he removed his mouth from yours, drawing your lip between his teeth before he finally pulled it over your head.

Sehun was taking his time, his mouth brushing against your skin teasingly and you were slowly getting more and more worked up. It wasn’t enough for you and you wanted more. As his teeth sank into the skin of your neck for what felt like the hundredth time, you finally decided to take action, unwrapping your legs from around his waist and beginning to push him toward the bed once your feet landed on the floor. He grunted in surprise when the backs of his knees hit the bed with one last, maybe a little too forceful, push from you. He fell backwards onto the bed, glaring up at you as he settled himself onto it, taking his converse off along with his socks before throwing them into a corner.

“Do you have to be so rough?” he asked, pouting slightly. “I could’ve hit my head!”

“Your head was nowhere near the headboard in the first place,” was your only response, your hands coming to the button of your jeans while you hastily tossed your flats off and across the room.

“I’m doing you a favour here,” he replied to you, tongue poking out as he watched you pop the button open. “I don’t actually have to do this so you could at least treat me nicely.”

You pouted at him but continued to pull down the zipper of your jeans. “Are you saying you don’t want to help me? You don’t want me to pass calc?”

His eyes finally moved away from your hands, coming up to look at your face and noticing the small jut of your bottom lip. He didn’t say anything but he moved quickly, reaching out for you and yanking you down on top of him.

Pretty much as soon as you landed you were rolled over, his body settling on top of your own as his mouth found yours once again. He kissed you deeply for a moment before he pulled away briefly to speak.

“You talk too much.”

His lips landing on yours again captured the scoff that came out of you with that comment. It doesn’t take long for his mouth and tongue to coax you out of the slight annoyance you were feeling at his brattish comments and you soon found yourself nibbling on his lower lip as your hand moved toward the button of his jeans.

You free his bottom lip from between your teeth as you pop the button and his mouth moves to your neck once again. He really seemed to like your neck for some reason but you weren’t complaining. He began to suck on the soft flesh and you knew he was going to leave a mark but you couldn’t really find it in you to care and just continued to pull down the zipper on his pants.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he asked you, his lips brushing teasingly against your skin as he spoke. The cockiness in his voice led you to believe that he wasn’t just talking about having sex with him but you simply rolled your eyes as you slipped your hand into the confines of his jeans. When you felt him, you froze and a small gasp that you couldn’t seem to control escaped you.  

You felt the smirk that pulled at his lips against your neck at your reaction to him.

“I’m not even fully hard yet.”

You couldn’t seem to control yourself when your free hand smacked him hard on the shoulder, his cockiness and his brattiness finally getting to you… even if he did have a right to be cocky. He grabbed your hand before you could hit him again, the smirk still present on his face thanks to your reaction.

“I thought I talked too much? You won’t shut up.” You shot back at him and that damn smirk finally fell. He raised a brow at you, opening his mouth to speak and you knew that if you let him, more sass would come out and your frustration had been building for far too long. You cut him off before a single word could come out.

“Look, I’ve waited a long time for this. I have a damned test that I need to pass because it counts toward my overall grade and if I fail this it’s going to be your damn fault because you’d rather talk than actually fuck me. I should’ve just said I had a crush on Baekhyun and gone with him instead, he seemed willing enough.”

Sehun’s eyes suddenly darkened and he stared at you for a second before he finally moved, pulling your hand out from where it’d been wrapped around his dick before pinning both of them beside your head. You blinked up at him as he leant in towards you, your lips parting as his mouth hovered over your own, his hot breath fanning against your lips as he spoke in a low voice.

“You want me to fuck you? I’ll fuck you and I’ll do it much better than Baekhyun would.”

His lips took yours roughly, his tongue wasting no time in pushing past your slightly parted lips as he continued to grip your wrists tightly. His hips shifted, bucking against you with a little more force than you were expecting and you whimpered at the feeling.

You began to grind against him, his mouth swallowing your moans as you tried to get more friction, your attempts hampered by your clothing and increasing your frustration. After one particularly desperate attempt from you he released your hands with a small groan, his arms wrapping around you to unclasp your bra, your hands coming up to tangle in his hair once you were freed from the fabric.

His lips left a wet trail down your throat to your breasts and he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of one as he took the nipple of the other between his fingers, squeezing roughly as you arched your back, moaning quietly.

The movement of your hips against his faltered slightly when he took it into his mouth, laving his tongue over it before biting it gently and your soft moans turned into whines as you tried to press him closer to you.

He released the bud after a final, small lick and moved over to the other, repeating the same actions as he had on the first one. You began to grow annoyed at the clothing that still separated you from him, tugging on his hair as you continued to whine beneath him but you released him when he finally pulled away from you, his hands going to the waistband of your jeans.

He tugged them down your legs swiftly, bringing your panties down at the same time, throwing them behind him carelessly as you pulled him back to you to crash your lips against his once again. Your hands moved to pull at his own pants to try and remove them but they were not cooperating with you in the slightest. He chuckled against your lips, amused by your eagerness as his hands moved to aid you in your endeavour to have him as naked as you were.

Once he’d tossed them to join yours he settled himself between your thighs, sucking your tongue into his mouth as his hands began to wander. His touches were surprisingly light and teasing, each brush of his fingers against the skin of your thighs and every tweak of your hardened nipples driving you absolutely crazy.

You bucked your hips up, his hardness sliding along your wetness and you both let out small groans. You were panting against his lips as he rubbed his length against you, small moans escaping as his tip brushed against your needy clit.

When he stopped moving against you and his mouth began to nibble and suck along your heated skin as he began to move down your body, you finally snapped. Your frustration was too great for you to be able to keep it in any longer.

“Oh Sehun,” You growled breathlessly, shivering as his wet tongue dipped into your navel. “If all you’re going to do is tease me instead of actually fucking me I’m go-”

The heat of his tongue licking a path along your slit from entrance to clit cut you off mid-rant, tearing a high pitched moan from you as your hands flew up to grip his hair tightly.  You felt his lips pull up into a cheeky grin, probably at the fact that he’d managed to shut you up so easily, before it quickly fell and he set to work. He drew your clit between his lips, sucking on the swollen nub as his hands came up to grip your thighs, pushing them open further so that he could have better access.

His tongue began to flick against the bud, alternating it with the sucking and it wasn’t long before your thighs were quivering around him and desperate whines were falling from between your lips as the heat in your stomach began to build.

His tight grip left one of your thighs, trailing upwards to join his mouth and you jolted with a whimper, your grip on his hair tightening when he slid a digit into you as he gave your clit a particularly hard suck.

Your walls clenched around the finger greedily at the feeling of something finally filling you, your hips moving practically of their own accord before his free hand came up to push your hips back down, holding you in place before he added a second digit.

He began to move them within you slowly, his fingers curling against your walls with each pass of his tongue across your clit. The movements from his hand grew quicker and rougher as your walls gripped his fingers tightly while your body quivered beneath him, your orgasm approaching quickly.

You nearly screamed when the movements from his hand almost slowed to a complete stop and he removed his mouth from you before looking up at you from between your shaking thighs. His brows furrowed slightly and your arousal shone on his lips.

“You’re really, really tight…” he said to you, his voice husky but not hiding that concern that was also present. You were too far gone to care that he seemed a little worried about something and you yanked on his hair a little in frustration as you growled your response.

“Sehun, when are you actually going to shut up and stop messing around and fuck me so I can finally fucking come? I feel like you’re deliberately being a complete twat.”

His eyes narrowed slightly and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘fine I won’t care then’ before releasing his grip on you, shifting to the side to reach the bedside table and retrieving a condom.

When he sat back on his heels, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth as his eyes roamed over your bared body, your eyes drifted toward his dick. You actually began to feel a few nerves as you watched him slide the latex along his shaft. He was big. Sure, you’d felt it already but it was only now that you were seeing it properly that you realised just how big.

He shifted to settle his body over yours, rubbing his length along your folds as you wrapped your legs around him while moaning softly.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked you quietly, his eyes almost uncharacteristically gentle as they looked into yours and you nodded, trying to push your new found nerves back down to wherever they came from.

He drew his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, contemplating something before seeming to come to a decision and rolling you both over so that you were now straddling him.

“You should ride me.”

“I guess I have to do everything myself.” You huffed at him, using his own words from earlier, as his hands came up to grip your hips. He stopped you from trying to position yourself above him and you finally looked at him, annoyed.

“I’m really not being petty,” he told you, his voice soft. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

You froze above him, your hands settling onto the smooth skin of his chest to help keep yourself upright as your eyes scanned his features. The concern and sincerity were there for you to see and the realisation that this sassy, cocky man was actually showing you a softer side of himself just seemed to make you want him more.

You leaned down until your lips were hovering above his while he blinked up at you slowly, your breath fanning across his own parted lips when you spoke.

“Thank you.” You murmured quietly before pressing your mouth to his. You brushed your tongue across his bottom lip lightly before slipping it inside to tangle with his own tongue.

One of his hands released it’s tight grip on your hip, moving upwards to tangle in your hair as he slowly began to take control of the kiss. You moved one of your own from his chest, your fingers brushing along the skin of his stomach as it ventured lower and you felt him shiver slightly beneath you, his teeth sinking into your plump lip before he kissed you properly again, this time more demanding and needy.

You took his member into your hand and you noticed his breathing hitch slightly as you lined him up with your entrance. As you sank down onto him slowly, his hands moved to hold onto your hips as your lips captured his small groan that escaped him due to the tightness of your walls around him.

He remained motionless beneath you as you continued to slide down onto him, simply holding onto you and allowing you to move at your own pace. You whimpered quietly at the stretch, stilling for a moment as you attempted to get used to the fullness that you felt. His hands had tightened on you briefly when he heard the sound but he relaxed again when you pushed yourself up with your hands on his chest, changing the angle and sliding onto him completely.

“F-fuck,” he breathed, his eyes tightly shut and his chest rising and falling with small pants as you remained still, waiting until you’d adjusted to the size of him. “I knew that you’d be tight but… fuck.”

He groaned when you rolled your hips against him experimentally, testing for any discomfort, and the sound along with the pleasurable feeling of him brushing against your walls had moans of your own filling the air.

The fire that had been building a little while before came back with a vengeance as you continued to move above him, dirty sounds along with moans and whines filling the gap between your panted breaths.

He moved to wrap his arms around you, tugging you forward until your sweaty skin was flush with his and his mouth was on yours once again, his tongue thrusting into your mouth with every upward motion of his hips.

The trembling of your limbs around him seemed to tell him that you were growing tired and he shifted, rolling you until you were beneath him and you instantly wrapped your legs around him. His mouth found yours, swallowing the sound that was ripped from you when he snapped his hips into you roughly. Your body rose to meet his with every sharp movement that he made, your nails digging into the skin of his shoulders and your walls clenching around him with each thrust of his hips.

He dragged his lips away from yours, moving to your neck where he kissed your heated skin, before giving a particularly hard thrust in tandem with him sinking his teeth into your soft flesh, the combination sending your orgasm washing over you as you clung to him while whimpering his name. His own movements faltered, his body tensing above you as your name also spilled from his lips in a groan as he reached his own climax.

He collapsed beside you on the bed, both of you panting heavily for a moment before he moved to dispose of the condom. Climbing back into the bed with you, he arranged the sheets to cover you both before pulling you into him and burying his nose in the crook of your neck, a small, content sigh leaving him and fanning across your skin.

You both lay there for a while, Sehun wrapped around you in a way that surprised you.  Did he usually like to cuddle with all of his one night stands?

You bit down on your lower lip, suddenly realising that maybe this wasn’t the best idea that you’d ever had. You actually liked him, you had for a while and yet, somehow, you’d decided that propositioning him for a one night stand was not a good idea. Maybe you should have just failed your class.

You decided that it’d probably be a good idea for you to leave, shifting to try and free yourself from his arms so that you could find your clothes that were strewn around the room and make a quick escape.

But apparently, Sehun was very much against that idea.

“Where are you going? I don’t want you to go, stay.” He whined, tightening his hold on you and nuzzling against your throat.

You stilled for a moment, confused as to why he was actually whining at you because you planned on leaving, before you collected yourself and cleared your throat.

“Sehun I-” were the only words that you managed to get out before he pulled his face away from the home that it had made in the crook of your neck to look up at you with furrowed brows.

“Why do you want to leave?” He asked quietly, his eyes studying you while you refused to look at him, your eyes landing everywhere but on the handsome face in front of you on the pillow beside you. You noticed his tongue poke out of his mouth from the corner of your eye, wetting his lip in a way that almost seemed to be down to nerves. But what would he have to be nervous about?

“I have an idea…” He continued, not really giving you a chance to respond although you didn’t really mind. You had no idea what to say to answer him anyway. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Let’s have some study dates. I’m actually pretty good at calculus and I’m sure I can help you. Then, when you pass… You can let me take you out on a proper date?”

Your eyes widened, snapping to his face before you blinked at him while trying to process his words. Sehun actually wanted to date you? He wanted to help you pass your exam and then take you on a date?

He must have noticed the shock on your face before he continued speaking.

“Look, you can be cute, you’re hot and you’re sassy,” he stated simply, smiling a little when he noticed the blush that rose up your cheeks at his words. “I can be cute, I’m also hot and I’m sassy. Why shouldn’t we date?”

You kind of wanted to tell him that your matching personality traits would probably not bode well for any kind of relationship but the fact that he was actually asking you out made you hold your tongue. You weren’t a complete idiot and you actually did like him.

“Uh…” you breathed, you gave a small cough to clear your throat. “Sure, if I pass calc you can take me on a date…”

He grinned at you, clearly pleased, before pulling you back to him and burying his face back against your throat, a position that he really seemed to enjoy.

“Great, that means you can stay.”

You found yourself giggling at that. He really was determined to make you stay with him and now that you’d agreed to a date you didn’t really see a problem with it and settled in against the pillows with his warmth surrounding you.

Needless to say, with Sehun’s help and the promise of a date at the end of it all, you passed calculus with (almost) flying colours.


End file.
